Missing Salty Kisses from You
by J5TRXIII
Summary: Dave wanted to say something about his workaholic sea troll, however he couldn't get much in when the said violet blood was home. Eridan would often just crash clothes and all right into there bed, haven't enough thinkingpan left in him to take his shoes off when he came into the house. Rated M for later Chapters.


It has been a while since they had time alone together. Eridan had to many projects or contracts he had to finish up. Leave them both with little sleep and even worse, less time with the other.

Dave wanted to say something about his workaholic sea troll, however he couldn't get much in when the said violet blood was home. Eridan would often just crash clothes and all right into there bed, haven't enough thinkingpan left in him to take his shoes off when he came into the house.

The former knight of time was more then a little concerned for his boyfriend. Talking to the Aquarius was a nightmare when he was being rushed around, the blonde gave up a little, knowing that soon the violet blood would need to stop sometime, and he would catch him then.

At the moment Eridan was standing in their kitchen in his vest and button down shirt. Pants had been thrown into the hamper with no cares, and the sea troll began to fill up a cup of water, adding in a little sea salt, as he down the whole thing, only to fill it up again and repeating this process once more, before placing the cup in the sink.

Dave had thought of this for a while, in fact, he had went behide Eridan's back talked to his boss, and had requested a full month off for the sea troll. They both was in need of a vacation, and the DJ needed some much needed alone time with his boyfriend.

Life for Eridan had been harsh and rushed. Being a photographer was hard work, having to be in some many places, doing some many things, caused the sea troll to lose more then a little sleep. His weight had dropped as he was to tired to eat much during the takes, or when he went home, he often times passed out where ever he could.

His love life had taken a back sit, to the point he felt guilty about working so much. He turned down offers, and canceled when it conflicted with his life, but for the most part he was still to busy.

It was getting on Eridan's last nerve, he had told his boss, he wanted to go home early or he would take things home with him to finish, but the guy was a stubborn, and kept the sea troll in his cube till the work had been finished and filed away.

The Ampora missed the sea, he missed being in the water. All he had left now was filtered water and sea salt to hold him over till he could get some vacation time.

Running his ringed fingers through his nonegelled hair, the Ampora was beyond tired, and all he wanted was to sleep. He wanted to be close to his matesprite, to touch him, and give loving kisses, slow and caring. He had been rushed about, he felt like he was being the worlds worst matesprite towards the former time player.

Quick kisses, and brief hugs before the aquarius was off. He needed to talk to his boss, either that or he would quit. Sighing he pulled at his hair some, wanting to feel pain, believe he deserved it for neglecting his mate.

Walking over Dave stopped right infront of Eridan as he pulled at his hair. Something was up, and the human didn't like seeing this side of Eridan. This self hate that could last for days, weeks, he refused to allow it to carry on for a month.

Gently removing gray hands from soft black and violet strains. Dave was shocked that Eridan didn't have any product in his hair. Normally it would be stiff to the touch, or gelled up to the point Dave was convinced there was a jelly monster living in the sea trolls hair, but today and maybe for the whole month, there was no gel, no product, not even a hairpin in the violet trolls hair.

Dave found this alarming and very strange, it almost creeped him out that Eridan wasn't gelled up, or had even a small pin in his hair. When the sea troll looked up into his shade, he noticed just how pale, the former prince had gotten.

Eridan to the human looked very tired, his skin was an unhealth pale gray almost white and almost to cold to the touch, it didn't help that the gray makeup was doing a shitty job of covering up the unmistakable dark violet rings under the Aquarius eyes was rubbing off.

"This has gone on to long" This had startled Eridan as he blinked at Dave not fully understanding what the human was going on about. What had been going on to long? Was Dave tried of him? Was this it?

The sea trolls mind raced a mile a minute, each thought worst then the last as he began to shake. HIs fin ears had dropped in his depression, as he stared helpless at his matesprite.

'Shit' Dave thought as he took in Eridan's face, knowing the troll was thinking of something other then what Dave was attempting to say. He felt a heavy frown take his normal stoic features as he looked at his depressed boyfriend.

"Eridan tomorrow is your last day of work for a while" Dave smiled internally as he say the gears moving in the sea trolls head, attempting to wrap around what he was dropping on him, and what his mind was supping him with.

There was many ways of showing Eridan reassurance, and Dave found that touching and the tone of his voice was almost enough for the broken sea troll.

Pushing his boyfriend up against the counter, the human wrapped his arms around Eridan's to thin waist. As he lowered his voice a little and looked over his glass right into confused violet ones.

"You and me are going on a month long vacations, just the two of us. I booked us a cruise liner in the Bahamas, and a month on a getaway island for couples, it was hard to get, but regardless you can stop thinking I was going to abandoned you."

Dave knew it was just a cultural thing, from what he heard every troll had or should had this kind of self hate or lonesomeness that plagued them. For Eridan he knew it was worst, having been left during and after the game, pushed aside as an angry side note, the treated like the misunderstood and abused troll that he was

Seeing Eridan eyes lighten up, and his fins bounce back to life, filling with violet blood as they fluttered a little, like the ruffling of feathers. This is what Dave wanted to see, a flushed Eridan, who is overwhelmingly speechless and needy in his arms.

Eridan blinked as he felt his blood began to rush through his veins. He greatly missed the feel of Dave's hot touches. He felt as spike of lust wash through him as he thought about what else they could be doing against the counter.

That was unless this really was the end, however his depressing thoughts didn't last long as he perked up on Dave's tone.

Eridan coudn't help as he felt hot tears run down his cheeks. He didn't deserve Dave, he was to far go to be wanted and here Dave was forcing his human way on him, causing him to break even more.

Dave tiled Eridan's head up when he saw the sea troll attempting to hide his tears of joy. "Hey whats up?" he asked softly, hating the sight of the pale violet tears that was rushing down Eridan's face dropping off his chin, and straining his white button up shirt below.

"I-wwe? I thought because we never" Eridan was an elegant troll, with a silver tongue as the humans put it, and enough sass to put you in your place, however now his tongue was turn to lead, as his thinking pan was slowly shutting down.

"Eridan don't get me wrong, I want you. I want to touch you, hell even taste what violet truly taste like, however that isn't the only reason I am with you."

Dave paused letting that sink in a little as he moved closer to his boyfriend. "I do want you sexually, but not as much as I want you emotionally. Your pants are the tightest in the world, and leave nothing for me to imagine. Would I like to see you out of them yes. Is it the only reason I am with you no, I want you Eridan Ampora. I want this" as the blonde placed a hand over Eridan blood pusher.

"As long as I got that, the rest doesn't matter."

Eridan didn't seem convinced. as he had been swiped up in Dave beautiful speech till the end. "Dave you just stated you wwanted my body and heart. Contradicting yourself a little, howwevver I understand."

Eridan smiled as he looked at his matesprite. He had wanted to do more then simple kisses and innocent touches for a while now, however was afraid that once Dave had that, he would be disappointed and leave the ampora just like everyone else.

"No Eridan I don't think you do." Dave was playing a dangerous game here, but he had to make his move or else Eridan would think of something else.

"I want your body, but if that is off limits, doesn't mean I will go off to others, why would I want someone else, when I have what I want right here."

Eridan wasn't truly convinced as he looked at Dave, he really wanted to believe Dave, after all he had been only one brave enough to be in Eridan's red quadrant, and the stupidest in Eridan opine to stay there on their own free will.

"I love you Eridan, I won't leave you because you said no to sex. I won't force you into anything, and I will always be here for you. Your stuck with me, I am not going anywhere unless you kill me yourself."

Eridan smiled as he felt his ears bounce in joy. He was loved, for once in short life he was loved. Bowing his head the sea troll felt tears roll down them, as he was pulled into a hot embrace, with gentle sounds of reasurence coming from his matespirt.

"I love you too Dave, you sill fucking human" Eridan couldn't keep the curse from his lips as wiped away his tears and looked Dave in the eyes.

Slowly he wrapped his cold arms around his knight's neck and pulled the human into a loving kiss.

It was slow and gentle, just like Dave liked it, there was no rushing, they had time to enjoy this, and Dave knew Eridan needed this more then he did.

"Lets get you something to eat that isn't me, and go to bed, you have a long day of packing tomorrow."

The former prince chuckled as he hugged his knight close to him, snugging at the humans hot neck.

"I love you so much Dave Strider."

"Not as much as I love you Eridan Ampora"

The pair kissed once more before getting around to eating a decent meal, with light and playful conversation, before they turned in.

Dave had gotten in bed first, wearing only his boxers, he waited patinecly for Eridan to come out of the bathroom, however he wasn't expecting his boyfriend to walk out of the bathroom in a pair of Dave's boxer's and shirt.

Whistling the human looked his boyfriend up and down, enjoying the sigh for more then he was willing to admit to anyone other then his best friend.

Seeming oblivous to the whistle, the sea troll slide in next to the human with a soft smile on his face, as he snuggled up against Dave's side.

"Cuddlefish"

This nickname caused Dave a hard smack on the chest, "Feather brain" Eridan replied as he got more comfortable against Dave's side.

Smiling Dave lifted Eridan's chin up to give him one last kiss.

"Night my cuddlefish"

"Good Night Davvy"

Shaking his head, Dave chuckled light as he pulled up the covers over them both, and settled in for some good night sleep with his boyfriend.


End file.
